


Worthy Opponent

by DesertVixen



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Respect for Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Scipio realizes he has won





	Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



He was almost sorry to realize that he had won, that there would be no more battles, no more tests of wit and skill. Zama would go down in history as Hannibal’s great defeat.

Scipio sometimes wished that they could continue testing each other, that they could play at war without the loss and cost.

But that was not possible. One of them had to be the victor, and Scipio hated to lose. 

He could, however, be gracious in victory and finally indulge one of his desires – to meet Hannibal Barca face to face. It would be an…interesting experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
